


Wish Fulfilment

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers but only in Bucky's head, Bucky thinks Pierce is Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, HYDRA Trash Party, Hand Jobs, Identity Issues, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The Soldier looks up at Alex. “Anything you want, Steve,” he says, and opens his mouth wide.</em>
</p><p>The Winter Soldier mistakes his handler for Steve Rogers. This works out pretty well for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Fulfilment

The Soldier startles and looks up when Alex returns to the safehouse. It’s a troubling sign; normally he just stares blankly when not in use, but this assignment has taken several days longer than it was supposed to, thanks to a bungling clerk at the East German embassy, and it looks like his programming is starting to slip. Fortunately, Alex has just made the final drop, and in a few hours the extraction team will arrive, ready to wipe the Soldier and put him safely back into storage. Alex would feel happier about this, except that on his way back to the safehouse, he got jumped by a random thug who shoved him into a brick wall before running off with his watch and wallet. The monetary loss is inconsequential, of course, but the indignity is mortifying. 

Ignoring the Soldier, Alex crosses the apartment to the bathroom. He examines his reflection in the mirror of the medicine cabinet, and frowns at the scrape running down the right side of his face. It’ll have to be covered up before he leaves, it wouldn’t do to draw unnecessary attention, even if the injury did occur in more-or-less innocuous circumstances. He digs around inside the cabinet to retrieve a bottle of disinfectant and some concealer, then almost drops them when he closes the cabinet and sees the Soldier staring at him in the mirror. 

Recovering quickly, Alex composes his expression and turns around to face the Soldier. 

“What are you doing?” he asks, his tone carefully neutral.

A crease appears between the Soldier’s brows as he stares at the scrape on Alex’s face. “You’re hurt.”

Alex waits a moment, but that seems to be all the Soldier has to say. “Yes.”

“You got in a fight?” the Soldier asks, his voice full of concern.

“There was a mugger. But it’s just a scratch, it’s fine,” Alex assures him. He sidles around the Soldier, trying to escape the enclosed space of the bathroom, but the Soldier grabs his wrist and stops him.

“Steve, lemme look at it.”

Well, that’s interesting, Alex thinks, standing frozen in the Soldier’s grip. None of the Soldier’s files contain any reference to his original identity, but Alex grew up on stories of Captain America and the Howling Commandos: he recognized James Buchanan Barnes the first minute he laid eyes on him, and knows there’s only one person he could possibly mean by ‘Steve’.

“Okay, Bucky,” Alex says, and is relieved when the Soldier gives him a small smile and releases his wrist. 

The Soldier runs a towel under warm water and dabs gently at the scrape, cleaning away the blood and grit, then wipes disinfectant over it. “There you go, all done,” he announces quietly.

Alex is about to say, “Thanks, pal,” and leave, when the Soldier raises a hand- the metal one, although he doesn’t seem aware that there’s anything unusual about it- and traces his fingers along the line of the wound. His lips are slightly parted, and the expression in his eyes is very soft.

That’s _very_ interesting. Watching carefully for the Soldier’s response, Alex raises his own hand and presses it over the Soldier’s, holding it against his cheek. The Soldier’s breath catches. His gaze drops to the floor and he pulls his hand away, but Alex doesn’t let go, twines their fingers together and steps closer, until he can feel the warmth of the Soldier’s body all down his front and their faces are inches apart. 

“Bucky. Bucky, look at me,” Alex says, and the Soldier looks up. His eyes are wide and doubtful, but Alex squeezes his hand, telling him, “It’s okay, Bucky.”

The Soldier stares at him, swallowing nervously. “Steve, I don’t- what…” He trails off as Alex cups his chin and runs his thumb along the underside of the Soldier’s trembling lower lip. “Really?” the Soldier asks in a small voice, sounding stunned.

“Really,” Alex says, and leans in to kiss him.

It’s just a soft brush of lips, chaste and light, but the Soldier melts instantly. “ _Steve_ ,” he sighs reverently, and seeks out Alex’s mouth to kiss him again, and again, until he’s breathless and clinging to Alex like a drowning man. 

The kisses grow deeper and longer. Alex buries a hand in the Soldier’s hair and pulls gently to angle his head, then slides his tongue between the Soldier’s lips. The Soldier opens easily for him, moaning as Alex explores his mouth, slow and thorough. He wraps his arms around Alex and they stumble out of the bathroom, ending up pressed against the wall in the living area. When Alex eventually breaks off and pulls away, the Soldier tries to lean forward to keep kissing him, but Alex pushes him back.

“Patience, Bucky,” Alex chides, untangling himself from the Soldier’s embrace. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry. But first, let’s get you out of these clothes.”

Alex strips the Soldier out of his jacket and undershirt and tosses them aside. He runs his hands over the newly bared skin, kneading the firm curves of the Soldier’s pecs and circling his thumb around one tight brown nipple before closing his forefinger over it in a sharp pinch. The Soldier gasps, but the sound is swallowed when Alex slips his tongue back into the Soldier’s mouth, kissing him deep and wet. Alex’s hands wander lower, over the taut muscles of the Soldier’s stomach, then slide around to cup his ass. He squeezes, and the Soldier’s hips jerk forward, so that the hard line of his erection bumps against Alex’s own suddenly aching cock. With a soft hiss, Alex grips the Soldier’s ass more firmly and rolls his hips, grinding their erections together.

“Oh god, Steve,” the Soldier moans, clutching at Alex’s arms.

“You like that, Bucky?” Alex murmurs into his ear. “Does my cock feel good?” He rolls his hips again.

“Yes, it’s good, it feels so good,” the Soldier babbles. “Please, Steve, I want more, I want-”

“What do you want? You wanna touch my cock? You wanna taste it?” The Soldier gives a full-body shudder, and Alex grins. “You wanna suck Captain America’s cock, Bucky?”

“Fuck, Steve, _yes_.”

“On your knees then, Soldier.”

The Soldier drops immediately to kneel on the bare floor, eyes wide with anticipation. Alex takes out his cock and strokes himself with one hand while placing the other on the Soldier’s jaw to coax his mouth open and guide him closer. A bead of precome is already glistening at the tip; the Soldier laps it up with an appreciative moan before sinking his lips over Alex’s cock in a wet, filthy kiss. 

The Soldier sucks and licks enthusiastically, exploring all over, then starts taking more of Alex’s cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down in a steady rhythm.

“That’s right, just like that,” Alex encourages him. “Keep going, Bucky, you’re doing so well.”

Petting the Soldier’s hair, he admires the sight in front of him. The Soldier’s lips stretch tightly around Alex’s cock, spit-slick and red as they slide up and down. His eyes have fallen closed in concentration, dark lashes fanning prettily across flushed cheekbones, and his hands grip Alex’s thighs while his own untouched arousal juts conspicuously between his legs.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” Alex pants. “Look at you, so greedy for it. Couldn’t wait to get your mouth around my cock.” He presses his fingers into the Soldier’s cheek to feel his own hardness sliding in and out, while the Soldier squirms with embarrassment and desire.

By now, the Soldier has worked most of Alex’s length into his mouth and is struggling to go any further, but, “Deeper, c’mon, you can take it,” Alex urges, and rocks forward to engulf his whole cock in silky wet heat. “Fuck, you feel so good, Bucky, I just wanna fuck your mouth.” The Soldier lets out a strangled moan, and Alex reflexively thrusts his hips at the vibrations. “You like that idea, huh? Is that a yes?”

The Soldier looks up at Alex and pulls back, slowly, with hard suction and hollowed cheeks, until he draws off with a faint ‘pop’. “Anything you want, Steve,” he says, and opens his mouth wide.

Shuddering, Alex seizes the Soldier by the back of the head and shoves himself all the way in. It’s so hot and tight, especially when the Soldier gags and his throat constricts around the head of Alex’s cock. Alex keeps going, faster, twisting his hands through the Soldier’s hair to hold him in place while he fucks his mouth. The Soldier’s eyelashes are clumped together with tears, saliva and precome are drooling down his chin, but he still keeps pressing his tongue against the underside of Alex’s cock as it pumps between his swollen lips, keeps gazing at Alex with adoring blue eyes, even as Alex pulls out and gives himself a few quick strokes before spurting his orgasm all over the Soldier’s shocked face.

Overwhelmed, Alex collapses against the wall and slides down to the floor. His mind whites out for a bit, and when he comes to, the Soldier is plastered against his side and nuzzling at his neck, having wiped Alex's come off of his face with the discarded undershirt. Alex relaxes into it, letting the Soldier trail kisses along his throat and jawline, the tickle of his stubble contrasting pleasantly with the softness of his lips. When the press of the Soldier’s erection against Alex’s hip becomes too insistent to ignore, Alex rolls the Soldier off, onto his back.

“You need a hand there, Bucky?” Alex teases, leaning up and rubbing his palm over the hard bulge at the front of the Soldier’s pants. 

The Soldier’s mouth falls open in a low whine of pleasure. “Yes, Steve, please.”

Alex traces his fingers lightly over the outline of the Soldier’s cock. “Please what?”

“Your hand, I want your hand on me, please Steve, c’mon,” the Soldier begs, bucking his hips helplessly as he tries to push into Alex’s touch.

Alex pretends to consider for a moment. “Well, better take these off, then,” he says eventually, plucking at the Soldier’s waistband. The Soldier hurriedly tugs his pants down, and his cock springs up immediately, bobbing stiffly over his stomach.

“God, look how hard you are,” Alex says, curling his fingers around the Soldier’s cock but not moving, just holding it loosely for the moment. He swipes his thumb across the tip, where the Soldier is leaking copiously, and spreads the slickness around. “Wet, too. You must love having your mouth filled with cock.”

“Yes,” the Soldier affirms with a blissful sigh, as Alex tightens his grip and starts moving his hand. 

“You look so good on your knees like that. And on your back." Alex gazes down at the Soldier, stretched out beneath him with his head thrown back and his hands scrabbling at the floor. “The things I want to do to you…”

“Anything, Steve, whatever you want, I’m yours,” the Soldier promises breathlessly.

“Good boy,” Alex says, and pumps his hand faster.

The Soldier is writhing on the floor now as Alex’s hand flies over his cock, jerking him hard. “Oh god, _Steve_ ,” he whines.

“You’re close, aren’t you? Tell me, I wanna hear you.”

“Yes,” the Soldier moans, thrusting wildly into Alex’s fist. “Faster, keep going, Steve, please, I’m so close, Steve, Steve…” 

“Come for me, Bucky.”

The Soldier scrunches up his face and gasps loudly as his cock spasms under Alex’s hand, shooting white streaks of come over his chest and stomach. Alex strokes him through it, keeps going until the Soldier starts whimpering and bats his hand away. He sprawls against Alex’s side, dazed and panting, while Alex idly draws his fingers through the mess on the Soldier’s stomach and rubs it into his skin.

After catching his breath, the Soldier curls a hand around Alex’s neck and draws him down for a kiss, sweet and lingering. 

“I love you, Steve.”

Alex’s cock twitches, and he starts sliding his come-slick hand down between the Soldier’s thighs.

“I love you too, Bucky,” he says, and smiles.


End file.
